To apply magnetic resonance imaging technology to study morphological changes in the basal ganglia of patients with multiple system atrophy (Shy-Drager Syndrome) that are not seen by computerized axial tomography. Comparison between 1.5 Tesla (GE scanner) and 0.5 Tesla (Picker International scanner) will be attempted on the same set of patients and normal volunteers to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the two machines.